Letting Go
by suwritesalot
Summary: Julian Larson is Logan Wright's Superman. He's always there for him, always there to pick up the pieces. Jogan. One-Shot.


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic I've written for this account, I hope you like it!

**Ship:** Jogan  
**Song(s) Used:** _Superman_ by Joe Brooks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dalton and Superman. I'm just a fan of Dalton by the brilliant CP Coulter and a huge fan of the incredible singer/songwriter Joe Brooks.

**Warning:** Very poor writing skills ahead (the skills of yours truly).

* * *

"Julian Larson," a lady called.

Julian sighed and walked through double doors into a stage where an audition for an upcoming musical was being held.

"Ahh! It's that boy from _Something Damaged_! You are awesome!" One of the female judges screamed from her place on a chair. However, the man next to her didn't seem very impressed, he seemed rather bored.

Julian just smiled and winked at the female judge as he made his way to the center of the stage.

He opened his mouth and let his voice fill the air.

"_If I could your superman,  
__Flying to the stars,  
__And back again.  
__Cause every time you touch my hand,  
__And you feel my powers, running through your veins.  
__But I can only write this song,  
__And tell you, that I'm not that strong…"_

Logan. Suddenly, the face of the handsome boy with the blonde hair and blue-green eyes looked at him. Julian blinked a few times, only to be disappointed that it was just an illusion. He then noticed that he took the rest too long and brought himself back into the song.

"_Cause I'm no superman,  
__I hope you like me as I am…"_

He choked on the last note while holding it; thoughts of Logan here and there seemed to have its effect like this recently.

He blinked a few more times, feeling burn of tears being produced. Smiling at the judges he covered up his emotions.

"Thank you, Julian, we'll let you know if you got the part or not," the male judge sitting next to the woman curtly remarked.

He nodded politely and walked out the door and on to the streets. Inhaling the fresh air that hit his nose he put his hands in his pockets and walked along the sidewalk.

"I'm an actor. I shouldn't have these feelings…" Julian thought, but he felt exhausted. He made his way over to a convenient store, picking up a pint of chocolate brownie ice cream. He continued on his way.

Julian walked into his room, changed his clothes into a pair of plaid fleece pajama pants and a v-neck tee. He grabbed a spoon he kept in his drawer and sat down on the floor as he ate his ice cream. By the third spoonful, he heard the _ding_ of an incoming email and checked, only to find out that he didn't get the part in the musical. His disappointment only slowed his pace, and before he could stop himself, he was crying. The thought of Logan popped into his head, only to air the fire.

_If ice cream is supposed to make women feel better during their periods, why can't they make men feel better? Is it just me? _Julian thought, and sobbed harder.

A sudden sound of lightning raged, and caused Julian to stop, as if it told him that crying was a silly thing to do.

Julian sniffled a bit before dragging himself to the bathroom and washing his face, to make it seem as if nothing had happened. The only thing that gave anything away would be his red eyes but that would subside soon enough. He looked into the mirror, to find the reflection of a handsome young man staring back. The man looked different to Julian, he had the outer shell that looked like himself but on the inside, the young man was broken. Julian smiled weakly at the reflection, which he copied. He stopped and smiled again, this time a big, plastered smile, which he wore all the way back to his bed. His smile dispersed and he grabbed the random book lying next to him.

Not really paying attention to the page, he allowed his mind to wander. Thoughts of Logan soon took over his head.

That was when with a thud, a sobbing Logan walked in through the door.

Julian immediately shut his book and made his way over to his friend, who was now standing in the middle of his room looking like a helpless child who had just experienced a nightmare.

"J… J… Jul… Julian!" Logan sobbed.

"Shh…" Julian comforted Logan as he wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed small circles on his back. Logan buried his head in Julian's shoulder and cried, letting his tears seep into Julian's shirt.

They sat down on the floor, the same area where Julian had his emotional breakdown earlier. Logan still had his head buried in Julian's shoulder and just cried. Julian continued to rub small circles, with the occasional cooing of "it's going to be alright" here and there. Once the crying became less violent, Julian couldn't help but wonder what happened, although he had a vague idea.

"H… He… broke… up… w… wi… with… me." Logan said into Julian's shoulder, between his sobs.

Julian didn't really care who it was. Whether it be Logan's fourth or fortieth boyfriend, it didn't really matter; none of them were him, Julian Larson.

Logan continued to cry and Julian was there for him.

"Jules… d… did… you know… I… I… used to hold pretty things when… when… I was… a child?" Julian asked suddenly.

"Mmhm," was all Julian's reply. Pretty soon, Logan was tired from crying so much and fell asleep, but Julian was still holding onto him.

"Logan, you are the beautiful thing I want to hold onto… Forever." Julian whispered, loud enough for just him to hear.

After a while, he sighed and let go; because after all, if you really love something, you have to let it go.


End file.
